Wandering, Lost Soul
by Baka Fan
Summary: Sakura Mikan, our beloved heroine, is suddenly detach from her body, which was put into a coma. Being a ghost, trying to reattach herself to her body, she would love help. But how can she get some, considering she been 'dead' for five years? MxN! Plz RxR!
1. New Students and a Weird Discovery

**Hi! Welcome to my first chapter! So here's my disclaimer!**

**Also for my two editors out there, yeah you know who you are and while you are reading this story, I know how it is.**

**Edited on July 30, 2010 **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Gakuen Alice.**

Inside the gates of a mysterious school called Gakuen Alice was a class filled with ten-year olds apparently surrounding a girl with purple hair in a boyish haircut who had a poker face. She was looking through a letter stuffed in her desk, before class. With her eyes widening slightly by the end of the letter, she read it again and again until she had confirmed that what she was reading was correct.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave you and the others, but just for a while! Where am I going? Not even I know where the heck I'm going to go. I wish I wouldn't have to leave at all. But they say that I have to, for my sake and your guys' safety. I don't even know the reason why I have to leave Gakuen Alice. But I have to do this, promise me that you guys won't be too different when I come back! Now I know you're asking how long are you going to be gone? I have no clue on that! Well how do I know that I am coming back? Well they told me so and if you check my room, you'll see everything is there but my clothes. Well, anyways I have to go and leave. So, hopefully I'll see you guys soon! :D_

_Love, Sakura Mikan_

Hotaru read out the letter that she found stuffed into her desk, and glared at the letter noting her and her fellow classmates reading from behind or listening to the letter. Everyone wondered why she had never mentioned about her leave at all. Anna, Yuu, and Nokoko having some tears coming down their cheeks. Permy was fighting the tears but even, Koko and Mochu were fighting off the urge to cry. It seemed to have an effect on everyone but not on Natsume and Hotaru or what it seemed. But what they were feeling were mixed emotions such as; sad, frustrated, annoyed, but most of all **worried**. Why? Well it seemed strange for Mikan not being able to know anything about her leave. Anyways as for Ruka-pyon, he was looking very sad.

Everyone was really disappointed that Mikan had to leave and hoped that Narumi had answers to their questions. So they were talking a must themselves, actually being a normal class for once. Once Narumi came in everyone shot questions at him. Narumi not understanding anything at all, quickly understood everything just as soon Hotaru had given the letter. Once reading it, he ran out of the classroom to question the head-master of him not hearing about this action. But once he came back he had a grieving expression shown on his face.

"Um, how should I said this... Mikan was indeed being transferred to a normal school fro a while. But on her way she was in a car accident and the car broke out into flames and when they examined the bodies, they found one adult body; the chafer and one girl kid body which was said to be Mikan-chan!" Narumi said as he completely erupted into tears. Then mostly everyone was crying their eyes out, some had several tears streaming down that they couldn't hide. And everyone was crying or blaming the chafer for killing Mikan and other stuff. Everyone sad that Mikan is gone forever, held a funeral for her. This had really changed everyone, cause everyone never noticed she was that important to them until she was really gone only a few selected did. But everyone had to move with their lives...

Five years later...

Here we are at Gakuen Alice once again exactly five years later at the 2-B class which was filled with fifteen years olds. Most of the class had almost successfully moved on, but the class was never the same after the death of Sakura Mikan. Like for example, the class is calm and respects the teachers but is rowdy at times. Hotaru never had once touched her baka gun after that incident, which is now quietly on the top of a box full of inventions waiting to be used by its inventor once again. Ruka made sure that no one had dared to call him Ruka-pyon, not that anyone calls him that . As for Natsume he never really gave out nicknames anymore not even Permy! He calls her Shouda for real! Anyways it seriously became a routine for them unless new students joined the class. But no one has ever took Mikan's seat by Natsume, cause it always feel like Mikan's presence is there sitting on that chair.

And in fact, there has been new students that joined the class during the last five years. Their names are Chiba Yasutaka and Amami Aiko , they are quite weird cause all they talk about is manga and anime, but their fanclubs love them for their weirdness and their looks. Chiba is a boy, and has brunette hair with blondish streaks which was styled in a messy way similar to Natsume's style with brown eyes. Amami is a girl with raven hair that just barely below her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Chiba's alice is dopplerganger and s.e.c.s., and Amami's alice is sprit-controlling but is able to speak to the souls as well. No one knew this until she told them so the class was used to seeing Amami talking to thin air, because this started about two weeks ago. Though her fellow classmates have been wondering who she always is talking to, they never really asked her.

Anyways, Narumi came into the class with his girlish clothes and smiling stupidly. 'Why the heck is he wearing those clothes again?' 'Man, I haven't seen him in those kind of clothes and act like that since _that_ happened...' 'What's up with him? He started wearing that again since two weeks ago...' 'Why is he wearing that?' Were the thoughts of class entering Koko who was as well thinking that too. "It's a beautiful day my class isn't!" Narumi said as he twirled. Natsume and Hotaru were glaring at him in irritation, and started the lesson while sweatdropping.

Amami's Pov

I was seating at by desk before class clearly bored out of my mind seeing Chiba bored as well, so I was staring at the blackboard at the front of the class. 'Any minute now...' I thought as I was expecting for someone to appear...

_Amami-chan!_

... and there she is. So how are you Moron?

_Mou! *Pouts* Why do you always call me that?_

I call you that because you are annoying me today. I mean seriously you've been following me around for two weeks!

_Sorry! You're the only one that is able to see and hear me besides that meanie... *Points to Chiba*_

Okay... Anyways have you found anyone else that can see you beside us?

_No..._

Don't worry... *Sighs* We'll look for a way... Well, just seat in your seat and be quiet okay?

_Hai, Hai... * Walks to its seat*_

Anyways we'll be going to the hospital today after school okay?

_Hai! *Smiles*_

Okay. Now be quiet.

_..._

Thank you.

This person I was just talking to has seriously been following me for two weeks! And what I don't get is why isn't Koko able to hear their's thoughts... but they are a ghost. God, this is so annoying! Oh great Naru is here, another boring day... What the? What with the clothes and stupid smile? What... first boring, now gay? God, does idiots have to be so unpredictable? Then I notice that Hyuga and Imai were glaring at him for no reason what so ever... Man, this lesson is so boring might as well read my manga book. Oh great, Chiba is sleeping under his and as well Hyuga. What the point of buying one if you ain't going to read it? Never mind...

Normal Pov - After school

Once the last bell rang, Narumi was seating on his seat and looked like his was really excited for something. Some people thought he had a date with some dude, some didn't give a care in the world about that. And after the class was emptied, there was only Natsume sleeping with his manga on his face. Chiba and Amami packing there things, Ruka being a slave to Hotaru again who gathering her things as well. And the mysterious person was tapping their foot impatiently, or what it sounded like.

Even though they were a ghost, they could pick up things still and make sounds and even hit things or walked into after Hotaru and Ruka left, all there was Natsume. But Amami was still putting her things away until she heard that person again.

_Can we go now? It's not like Natsume is awake listening to all of this._

Fine...

_Thank you!_

Whatever...

"Let's go Chiba, Naru..." Amami said as she walked out of the classroom with the person, Chiba, and Naru following her.

They walked in silence to the hospital, and once they reached the hospital they entered it. Once nurse at the front desk saw Chiba and Amami, she nodded showing that they have permission. So they continued walking through the crowed hallways filled with students walking around. After a while, they took a right and was starting to walk through less crowded hallways then through hallways with almost no one here except for nurses, doctors, or patients. Then ten minutes later, they finally stopped in front of a hospital room with the number saying, '1015'.

Amami slowly opened the door which show a doctor there with her clipboard watching the patient sleeping figure. The group walked into the room and closed the door, and neared the sleeping figure. "So what's happening to her Dr. Akiko?" Narumi asked. "Well, she is in a coma... God, I feel sorry for her having to go through this..." Dr. Akiko said as she excused herself from the room.

_N-no w-way! I'm in a freaking coma? I just thought I was dreaming this all? _

Well you ain't dreaming one bit...

_Great! Now how am I going to get back to my body?_

That's easy. Look for a friend that can actually see you. Duh.

_How are you even sure that MY friends can remember me, Sakura Mikan! That was freaking five years ago!_

I can feel it, trust me my vibes are never wrong...

_Fine. I trust all my friends, which includes you...if you let me down... I don't know! Just don't let me down!_

Hai, Hai...

**So what you think of it? Plz read and review!**


	2. A Pervert In My Room!

**Here's another chapter for you awesome readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Edited on July 30, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Flashback:

"So what's happening to her Dr. Akiko?" Narumi asked. "Well, she is in a coma... God, I feel sorry for her having to go through this..." Dr. Akiko said as she excused herself from the room.

_N-no w-way! I'm in a freaking coma? I just thought I was dreaming this all?_

Well you ain't dreaming one bit...

_Great! Now how am I going to get back to my body?_

That's easy. Look for a friend that can actually see you. Duh.

_How are you even sure that MY friends can remember me, Sakura Mikan! That was freaking five years ago!_

I can feel it, trust me my vibes are never wrong...

_Fine. I trust all my friends, which includes you...if you let me down... I don't know! Just don't let me down!_

Hai, Hai...

End of Flashback

Mikan's Pov

I sighed quite heavily as I walked through my door to my dark room. I am exhausted from the tiring day! All I want is to do is go to my comfy, warm bed, go to sleep and try to clear my head of today's events. I go to my bed and lay there, shut my eyes, and hoped to go to sleep and have a peaceful night and to figure some things out for Amami tomorrow. But it seemed like Kami-sama thought different. Why? Because when I turned in my bed, I felt a warm breath on my face and opened my eyes. What I saw was a sleeping face that actually looked harmless and calm. To me it looked like a little kid, but to others (or more like fangirls...)its face would like a god or looked handsome. I was really pissed off right now because of it. Why? Because Natsume Hyuga was in **MY** bed, in **MY** room, and **SLEEPING**! I mean, who wouldn't get pissed off if some random friend or enemy of theirs just broke into their room and nap on their own bed? I shrieked out of surprise and fell off the floor and on my face luckily having to made no noise in my silent room.

I got to my feet and thought,' Is Natsume that lazy to go to his own room, or is he that stupid? Or is it both? I think about that later...' I jumped onto my bed facing Natsume's back and landed gently on the bed. I stared at his back for some time, then after a while I took my foot back. And tried to kick him in the back as hard as I could. And I knew I had succeeded when I saw him fall off the bed, and wake up rubbing his back muttering something like, "Ow. How the heck did I fall off the bed? I know I never do that..." Then he was trying to go back to sleep on my bed. I pushed him off again, with more force this time. Then he got to his feet and started heading toward the window muttering, "Apparently the room doesn't want me to be here..." as he was rubbing his head as he climb out of the window, and closed the window behind him before leaving to his own room. I went to the window and locked it so Natsume or some other weirdo couldn't get in here.

I frowned, then I stomped to my bed though my footsteps wouldn't make a sound in the quiet room. I jumped onto my soft bed, slid into the covers. But my mind wasn't about cheery thoughts, but how to revenge on Natsume when I get back into my body.

End of Pov / Next Day

Mikan jumps out of bed and went to her bathroom to brush her hair. Then she went outside of the room, but stuck her head in her room through her door to check her alarm clock for the time. But she then screamed and started to running towards the high school, because she was going to be late and Amami would give her a lecture about getting there on time again. She ran even faster towards the class, 2-B, she was avoiding people. But was actually enjoying the beautiful day, and wanted to skip class but knew her grandpa would scold her if he found out. Then she ran through a boy walking with his hands in his pockets and raven hair, and had sneezed, but Mikan was far away to hear it. 'Why was it cold all the sudden?...Whatever...' Natsume said as he saw people shivering at the cold wind that past them.

Mikan ran through the door and stood in front of Amami, and was panting, catching up on her breath. Amami looked up from her manga and then the bell went off, "Next time come here earlier..." Amami said. "H-Hai." Mikan said as she finally caught up on her breath. She then went to her seat, and saw Natsume come in with Ruka and sat by her. She stopped herself of pushing him off his seat, and started to brother Chiba to calm herself down and to forget the events of yesterday.

_Chiba-kun!_

What is it baka?

_I just want to talk to you! And I am not a baka! _

Sure...

_Mou! Chiba you are such a boring guy! What do those girls see in you?_

**Trust me Mikan I ask myself that everyday...**

_Ahhh! Amami-chan! You're joining this conversation as well? _

**Well, sure. Since I've got nothing else better to do in this class...**

Yeah, I agree with you on that.

_Then what's the point of being here if you never pay attention to the teacher? _

Well we really don't want to explain to you because you'll just keep on asking until class is over.

**Yeah, Mikan you do ask a lot of questions...**

_Whatever! *Pouts* I need to tell you something later at Central Town. *Walks to her seat*_

Then Narumi came prancing into the classroom, with a goofy, stupid smile wearing hot pink jeans and a teal shirt. Then the classroom just stared at the traumatizing sight, some thought that the image will haunt them. Some were sleeping due to their lack of sleep, or didn't care much for the classes. Narumi who seemed to be in a hurry, just assigned the class something to read then dashed out of the room. Then everyone went back to their hobbies, and the rather large classroom was hushed. Mikan took notice of this and thought that this was not the class she knew five years ago, and planned on questioning her only friends that see her about this later.

At Central Town

Mikan stood in the front of the bookstore and waited for Chiba and Amami to come over so they can continue of how to get Mikan back to her body. She saw Amami and Chiba walking over to her, and entered the bookstore following them while they were looking through the manga section. While Amami was looking through the manga section, she decided to talk to Mikan, since Mikan gets distracted quite easily, and the only time that she isn't distracted is when she is serious, in class, or in a bookstore.

Mikan, can you tell us what happened on the night you were being transfer to another school?

_I'm sorry Amami-chan but I can't remember what happened on that night. Or how I ended up not connected to my body, when I think about it, all I get is blank thoughts and headaches. But if I remember you guys will be the first ones to go to! _

Sure, Mikan.

_Then can we go for some candy after you guys buy your mangas?_

Sure why not. You told us what you know so far.

_Yay! Thanks Amami-chan!_

Sure. But you owe me, I mean who's money is going to pay for your candy needs.

**Yeah, so that's it for this chapter! And I also like to give my thanks to these people: **

TheLightThatIsMe

Kazu-neko

DREAMLY-LA-DY-BUG

BookWorm312

yuz

Miyaxbaybeexx

BloodlyCherryBlossom

PinkXBlue

suckstobeme

**So what you think of my chapter? Plz review!**


	3. Candy And A New Question Pops Up

**Hey lovely readers of mine! Here's another weird chapter of it! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **

**Edited on July 30, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Flashback: 

Mikan stood in the front of the bookstore and waited for Chiba and Amami to come over so they can continue of how to get Mikan back to her body. She saw Amami and Chiba walking over to her, and entered the bookstore following them while they were looking through the manga section. While Amami was looking through the manga section, she decided to talk to Mikan, since Mikan gets distracted quite easily, and the only time that she isn't distracted is when she is serious, in class, or in a bookstore.

Mikan, can you tell us what happened on the night you were being transfer to another school?

_I'm sorry Amami-chan but I can't remember what happened on that night. Or how I ended up not connected to my body, when I think about it, all I get is blank thoughts and headaches. But if I remember you guys will be the first ones to go to! _

Sure, Mikan.

_Then can we go for some candy after you guys buy your mangas?_

Sure why not. You told us what you know so far.

_Yay! Thanks Amami-chan!_

Sure. But you owe me, I mean who's money is going to pay for your candy needs.

End of Flashback

Mikan and Amami were walking from the hawalon store with two small pink boxes. They were heading for the table Chiba was currently sitting at, reading a manga book he bought from the book store. Mikan was jumping like a complete moron wanting to eat the candy he hadn't ate in so long, as for Amami was trying to keep them away from her, so she can split it between them. Several people walking by them were giving her weird looks that she was keeping candy away from thin air, or a imagery friend even if she was in high school. She didn't even brother to glance though she knew they were staring at her for she was through this a billion times in her childhood when it was okay, but in middle school everyone was thinking she was a weird person so she didn't make much friends. And was very used to this, and the attention she gets sometimes.

Anyways they were still pacing to the table, but stopped when they heard a short, small gasp and turned to see. It was a boy about eight years old and with silver hair and eyes, which showed nothing but the emotion of shock. He ran to Mikan and wrapped his arms around Mikan as Mikan hugged him back saying, "You-chan!" Mikan smiled, and on Youchii's face was a mirco smile on his face. She noticed that the gang was accompanying Youchii on some shopping for something, seeing that he had dropped his shopping bag on the ground.

Then she finally noticed that the gang was having shocked expressions, except for Natsume and Hotaru was hiding their slight shock. Why? Because when the news reached to him that Mikan has 'died'. He had sort of lost his small, cute smile and didn't even do that to Natsume after the news. They were thinking of how this ghost or something was really important to him, but didn't want to linger on it for too long and tried to see the 'thing' Youchii was hugging. And Mikan noticed the stares from them but when she looked up, they were the kind of looks that Mikan really didn't want, the looks were not looking at her, but through her. Mikan felt a little uncomfortable and Youchii noticed this and released her from his hug.

_Youchii don't tell them that I'm here just yet okay?_

Why? If I tell them everything will be okay!

_Later. Not now, but later._

Fine.

Youchii said in defeat as he was going to make up some random excuse of why he somewhat lost his composure to the gang. As for Mikan still felt a pair of eyes on her, and looked up and saw a boy just about her age with brown, shiny hair and brown, alluring eyes. And show a little sadness and nothing more than that was on his face. He wasn't wearing the uniform of Gakuen Alice students but was wearing normal, outside clothes. He was looking right into her eyes, and walk away knowing she noticed him. Mikan was staring at the spot he was standing and pondered on who he was and how he was looking so fillmar to her, but felt a warm small hand that had slipped into her transparent hand. She looked and saw Youchii and said, " I need to show you something." Then Mikan saw the bag was in his other hand, and the gang was waiting for him. She was thinking if she should go with them, but Youchii not wanting to wait any longer, started to drag her. She looked back at Amami and Chiba, who followed her.

"Why the crud are you following us?" Natsume said bitterly.

"Because we are bored." Chiba shot back.

The rest of the walk to their end point was silent, but for their quiet footsteps on the started to go and felt a creepy feeling, then stopped at a small area with a grave stone with beautiful flowers blooming. It seemed to be the only one there or even in the school. Mikan saw it and so did the others; the grave stone was surrounded with old stuffed animals, dead flowers, and a letter to her that seemed to have never gotten wet over the last five years. Mikan planned on reading later, but right now she wanted to read what the grave stone said first thing. And the grave stone said:

_Sakura Mikan _

_A very loving person. _

_Born: January 1, XXXX - October 13, XXXX _

_A person that had changed our lives, and will never be forgotten._

_A hard-working person. A determined person._

_And will forever be in our hearts. _

Mikan was staring at the grave stone, and knew sooner or later that the school will have to take the grave stone and make changes to it once they figure who the person is in the coffin. Then it hit her like a pile of bricks. She turned to Amami and Chiba and wanted to talk with them, but knows that Youchii is going to listen in on the conversation, and knows he will ask her about the conversation later.

_Amami-chan. Do you see that?_

Of course! But why do they have it here if your body is right in the hospital?

_But who's body in the coffin if it isn't me?_

**Guess that will be something we will need to figure out. Don't we Amami?**

_Quit ignoring me Chiba!_

**Yeah, so that it for the chap! And I like to thank these people: **

**debby4869 **

**AkiraxAkira **

**CourtneyJo **

**Loving - Pink - Angel **

**Engel Leid **

**Miyaxbaybeexx **

**DREAMLYN - LA - DY - BUG - **

**missyJuliette **

**Sorry if your name isn't on here, because my internet was acting really weird tonight. **

**Like this chapter? Tell me what you think of it plz! Plz review!**


	4. Another New Student

**Hey Guys! Here's a new chapter for you! :D **

**Edited on July 30, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Flashback:

And the grave stone said:

_Sakura Mikan _

_A very loving person. _

_Born: January 1, XXXX - October 13, XXXX _

_A person that had changed our lives, and will never be forgotten._

_A hard-working person. A determined person._

_And will forever be in our hearts. _

Mikan was staring at the grave stone, and knew sooner or later that the school will have to take the grave stone and make changes to it once they figure who the person is in the coffin. Then it hit her like a pile of bricks. She turned to Amami and Chiba and wanted to talk with them, but knows that Youchii is going to listen in on the conversation, and knows he will ask her about the conversation later.

_Amami-chan. Do you see that?_

Of course! But why do they have it here if your body is right in the hospital?

_But who's body in the coffin if it isn't me?_

**Guess that will be something we will need to figure out. Don't we Amami?**

_Quit ignoring me Chiba!_

End of Flashback

The transparent Mikan was prancing behind Chiba and Amami to their class. But Chiba is pretty pissed off right now because Amami kept him up all night surfing the alice webpage for students of any information on Mikan.

No such luck.

Wouldn't you be pissed if you wanted to sleep but had to do something first and then it turned out to be nothing at all? Well, that really how Chiba was feeling right now. And he was certainly not in the mood to be bothered with his annoying fangirls. They opened the door to show his fangirls greeting them, but they were greeted with a menacing glare which had sent them to their seats. As for the fanboys that had greeted Amami, was greeted with a small, polite hello which sent into pure happiness. Mikan walked right through them which made the fanboys shiver, wondering why the temperature had changed all the sudden. Chiba and Amami had looked to Mikan, feeling curious why she just walked through them without waiting for them disperse.

But she was only sitting at her desk, seeming to be in deep thought. Amami took her eyes off her and looked at Chiba, who replied with a shrug. Amami sighed wondering why she was surround with all kinds of morons but didn't want to linger on the obvious answer that she would never reveal. Her fanboys ran to their seats, then Amami and Chiba went to their seats, talking about their unsuccessfulness of the search on Mikan. Not too long after their arrival, Ruka and Natsume had entered the room as well who were greeted by their fangirls, but ignored them as they went to their seats. Chiba and Amami's eyes never took off of them that is until they noticed that there was a new empty seat right by Chiba. They looked at Mikan who seemed to have not taken notice of this, and assumed that it was just there in case of new students.

So they went back to their conversation of subject. Everyone was awfully quiet today, more than usual. But Amami and Chiba had a feeling they knew why; because yesterday was the fifth anniversary of Mikan's 'death' since it was October 13. Anyways people were looking sad, or not showing any emotion today. Then the bell rang loudly indicating that class had started. And they all knew it wasn't going to be long until Narumi was to come either walking, or twirling into the classroom to start the wretched day some of the people in the class would say. And in fact he did come in twirling into the classroom after opening the door, smiling and saying, "Oh hiyo my lovely students! Today we have a new student joining our class!"

Everyone but Amami, Chiba, and Mikan was thinking, 'He is awfully cheerful today, which is not normal when it comes to this day...' 'Great more students, why do most the new students have to be so cocky?' Narumi made a gesture for the new student to come into the classroom. Everyone's head turned to the door where the new student would most likely come in; the door that leads to the front row.

Mikan's Pov

I enter the somewhat hushed classroom, and take my seat. I started thinking about that mysterious guy that was staring at me yesterday. I mean, this is the best time for me to think this over since we were a bit busy yesterday. That guy seemed fillimar, I mean usually I forget tons of stuff especially if was a total stranger I didn't even talk to. But I could still remember several details of him, like his brown hair was somewhat shining, his eyes who could put anyone in a trance but was filled with only sadness. And that's pretty much it about him. Then I hear the bell rang then not too long after that hearing Narumi-sensei coming in. And heard him say we have a new student, I would have volunteered to give this person a tour if I was in my body which I'm not. Then I started to await for the new student to come in.

End of Pov

They then saw the door open showing a guy, and Mikan's eyes widen remembering the person. Which was the boy with brown hair and alluring brown eyes that shown sadness and had unreadable look. Mikan quickly stood up staring at the person, and the boy stared at her back. Amami looked at the both of them, while Chiba was asleep under his brand new manga. "Introduce yourself!" Narumi said, as the person looked at him in annoyance.

"My name is Tanaka Tristan. Dangerous Ability. Alice: Secret." was all Tristan said to the class, and already he has fangirls swooning over him. Then he took the only empty seat in the class and Narumi left, who forgot to say who his partner is. Mikan needed to question about how he seems fillimar so she walked up to him.

_Tristan can we go out and talk for a few minutes?_

Sure...

Tristan walked out of the class after Mikan walked through the door. Mikan kept walking through many hallways, and Tristan was pacing right behind her. Then after a while of wandering around the school, they both finally enter a cafe that had nobody there but the store owner. They both took their seats at a table, and started talking to each other.

_So tell me why you look fillimar?_

You seriously don't remember me?

_Nope._

Do you remember anything from you being stuck at AAO?

_Nope. Wait, how do you even know that?_

I'll explain to you what happened on that night you were transferring to another school. And you most likely will remember it as I tell you about it...

**Hoped you loved this chapter! :D Well I would like to thank these awesome people: **

**CourtneyJo **

**Miyaxbaybeexx **

**DREAMLYN - LA - DY - BUG - **

**missyJuliette **

**Sorry if I forget some people here, for some reason my emails are screwed up right now... **

**But Plz review! It would make me very happy! :D**


	5. Flashback and Anwsers

**Well, here's your chapter!**

**Edited on July 30, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

Flashback:

Tristan walked out of the class after Mikan walked through the door. Mikan kept walking through many hallways, and Tristan was pacing right behind her. Then after a while of wandering around the school, they both finally enter a cafe that had nobody there but the store owner. They both took their seats at a table, and started talking to each other.

_So tell me why you look fillimar?_

You seriously don't remember me?

Nope.

Do you remember anything from you being stuck at AAO?

Nope. Wait, how do you even know that?

I'll explain to you what happened on that night you were transferring to another school.

And you most likely will remember it as I tell you about it...

End of Flashback

**Flashback:**

Mikan was just sitting in the back of the limo, looking through the stuff she collected from Gakuen Alice. And the chafer was driving Mikan to where she needs to go. But outside of the moving limo three pairs of eyes were following it, and following it. The trio was a girl with brown hair and muddy brown eyes with a red hair man and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "Tristan you know what to do right?" the red haired man said. "Hai." Tristan said. "And Sandra you know what to do?"

"Hai Reo-san!" Sandra said excitedly, as Reo shook his head as he left to the car.

Tristan and Sandra are siblings who love each other very much, and would do anything for each other. But they kind of argue a lot with each other, since they have almost complete opposite personalities; like Sandra is happy-go-lucky and Tristan is well...unreadable.

**Bang!**

It made the two flinch and scared Mikan, but the two jumped onto the car. Tristan looked into the front seat, and saw Reo driving with the dead chafer beside him. Tristan glared at Reo for being so greedy for power and being so cruel. He detested him so much and just wanted to finish him off every time he sees him, but couldn't because Reo said that if Tristan was to touch him, something bad would happen to his beloved sister. And he doesn't want that to ever happen, he went back to the roof of the car, as his sister had a questioning look still not used to the killings in AAO. But what she got as a reply was a shaking of the head, and didn't question it.

They got ready to go into the sunroof, and take Mikan so they can finish the mission. They all the sudden broke through it and Mikan was utterly shocked to see two strangers fall into the limo. But was more surprised when they took her arms, and seemed to have started to hold her captive. She started to struggle and yelling hoping to catch the chafer's attention, but for some reason he didn't show any signs that he was going to help her at all.

'Maybe the chafer was paid to not help me, and these strangers around my age are going to kidnap me!' Mikan thought as she gasped. Then she had come to an decision, that she would have to fight and look for help herself. So she struggle and struggle and some how kicked them successfully, and tried to climb out but then someone had a tight grip around her waist and dragged her down, and some one else had taken a hold of her feet. She started to try punching them with her arms, though that wouldn't work.

As for Reo was driving fine, and on his way to AAO until the car started to go out of control and went in circles. Everyone else was getting hit everywhere, and was getting bruises.

**BAM!**

The car had ran into a tree, Reo was fine but had smelled gas which meant the gasoline was leaking but the car motor was still on and couldn't take out the keys. So he called for a helicopter to pick them up, while cursing at his bad luck and on such an important mission too! Meanwhile, Tristan was having a headache still having his hold on Mikan who was strangely still struggling out his tight grip, but his sister was still unconscious and knew he couldn't carry both so he called Reo.

Reo came in saying, "What is it Tristan?" "I need you to carry my sister for me while carry her." Tristan said as they heard a helicopter. "Oh that, well we need some transportation." "Okay." Tristan said as he stepped out of the limo with Mikan a rope ladder and started climbing. And not long after was Reo climbing the rope with his sister right behind him. He wondered on the thought of how in the world he sister recover so fast, then all the sudden the car explodes and started to hear screams of help. And remembered that was his sister, and looked down at figure that was below Reo but it wasn't there anymore. Tristan looked with sadness, anger, and shock as he heard his sister's screams calling him to help her, that literally broke his heart into pieces. Mikan was shocked that AAO would leave anyone behind and leave them in a slow, painful death, but then she remembered Reo was very unpredictable when it comes to something he wants.

Tristan had an unreadable look on his face very similar to Natsume's expression when he is angry, and didn't speak at all. When they got to the headquarters, Mikan was shoved into a room, and was partnered up with Tristan who seemed to be always angry and spoke to her in a venomous tone. She just considered that he was very similar to Natsume. And in fact he did start to become more and more nicer towards her, and Reo had notice that. Tristan knowing that Mikan's life would be in more danger with him staying here any longer. So he broke out and left her all alone for the next three years...

**End of Flashback**

Tristan was sitting across from Mikan who was having several tears falling down her cheeks, and he had tears at the brim of his eyes. But he pushed them away, and started have a shallow laugh which gave Mikan a questioning look. "Well, it's really strange how I just hated you with all my heart." Tristan said.

'Well, that doesn't sound nice at all...' Mikan thought. "But during the two years we spend together, we started to become fond of each other, but I had to leave you for your own safety."

"Oh..."

Mikan felt sorry that she made him tell her something that would have taken maybe years for someone to talk about. Not sure of what to do, she hugged him which gave him a shock and he slowly started to hug her back for comfort. They stayed in that position for awhile, and the shop owner was getting creeped out with Tristan hugging thin air so he disappeared into the back room. But they broke apart as soon as they heard a small cough to catch their attention and bring back to earth. Tristan had a pink tint on his face and so did Mikan. And the person was..._

**What you think? Well I might not update for a little while cause school is getting a bit busy, so not until December maybe but I'll also try to update a bit more faster than that...**

**Well, here's people I would like to thank:**

**missyJuliette**

**DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-**

**Miyaxbaybeexx**

**K**

**Engel Leid**

**CourtneyJo**

**Suzuka Harukaze**

**TheLightThatIsMe**

**mangarawks**

**scrockangel **

**Also for those who had questions, hope this chapter answered them! Well, plz, plz, plz review this chapter and tell me what you think! So push that review button! Because that make me update faster! Bye, See you next time! :D**


	6. A Mission n Natsume's Shocking Discovery

**Waz up! Well, I'm updating now but school is starting to get really hectic and annoying. **

**Edited on July 30, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Yeah! So here's your chapter!**_

Flashback:

Tristan was sitting across from Mikan who was having several tears falling down her cheeks, and he had tears at the brim of his eyes. But he pushed them away, and started have a shallow laugh which gave Mikan a questioning look. "Well, it's really strange how I just hated you with all my heart." Tristan said.

'Well, that doesn't sound nice at all...' Mikan thought. "But during the two years we spend together, we started to become fond of each other, but I had to leave you for your own safety."

"Oh..."

Mikan felt sorry that she made him tell her something that would have taken maybe years for someone to talk about. Not sure of what to do, she hugged him which gave him a shock and he slowly started to hug her back for comfort. They stayed in that position for awhile, and the shop owner was getting creeped out with Tristan hugging thin air so he disappeared into the back room. But they broke apart as soon as they heard a small cough to catch their attention and bring back to earth. Tristan had a pink tint on his face and so did Mikan.

And the person was...

End of Flashback

And the person was... Natsume!

Mikan was blushing a bit more due to embarrassment, then remembered she can't be seen at all so her blushing eased off a bit. As for Tristan finally composed himself and stared at Natsume, who was raising his eyebrow at him. "Why were you hugging air for a second there?" Natsume said still staring at Tristan, who was thinking of a good excuse that wouldn't make it seem like he was a total weirdo which he is not.

Then Natsume's stare turned into a glare, then Tristan thought up an excuse but it still seemed strange but had no choice. "Well, I saw a ghost in need of comfort so I hugged them." "So? That explains your alice; you're just like Youchii. But you could have left that person alone, it's their fault for whatever they did." "It's was a helpless little girl!" Tristan lied. 'That heartless jerk! He only cares about his self doesn't he?' Mikan thought angrily, glaring at Natsume.

Natsume felt a weak glare at him, but he just shook it off. "Whatever. You're acting too soft. I guess Persona has to train you to be cold and heartless too. Oh yeah the only reason I came was our first mission is tonight, at 11 pm. Don't be late." Natsume said with venom in his voice as he walked away from the cafe. You could tell he was really mad by the way he walked.

Mikan and Tristan was silent, staring at the door for a couple minutes more, before continuing their conversation. "Dang it. I have my first mission already, and on my first day here too. I was also hoping to rest for at least this week before starting them..." Tristan groaned. "Oh! Can I come along? I've always been wondering what these missions were about." Mikan asked Tristan. "No you can't." "Why not?" "Because you would regret, coming along with us to the mission, trust me..." "Fine." Mikan said as she pouted. "Well, let's go find Chiba and Amami." Tristan said as they both left the cafe.

Then once they had found Amami and Chiba, Mikan explain what had happened on the night of her transfer. Chiba had everything memorized for to figure a way to get Mikan back to her body. Then they noticed it was getting late so they all went to their dorm rooms, but Mikan went to Tristan's room and hid, waiting for Tristan to leave and follow Tristan to the mission area. Tristan finally came out of his dorm room dressed up in his outfit for missions, including his mask. (Tell me what you think Tristan's mask should look like)

Mikan followed him everywhere he went, and strangely he didn't seemed to mind her presence. (She was using alice!) Once she noticed they reached the mission area because she saw only several people here; Natsume, Amami, Chiba, Tristan, and herself here. "Wow. I thought there would be more people here..." Mikan commented, which made everyone turn their heads towards her, but Natsume who was curious of everyone almost turning their heads at the same time but still shook it off. " What are you doing here?" Amami asked. "I wanted to see what the missions were like!" "Well, you can't!" "Why not?" "Because it's just too dangerous!" "So what? I'm a ghost who's trying to connect with their body! How is anything going to effect me?" "There will be people who can actually capture you and see you!" "Oh right...But-" "Just stay here, please." Chiba interrupted.

Mikan sounded surprised for some unknown reason so she just nodded, and sat down on a stump. The four people, including Natsume were talking about the mission and explaining the details. Then Natsume left to the gates along with Chiba and Tristan, Amami then said to Mikan before leaving saying," Stay here Mikan, don't worry we'll all be okay. I promise it!" "Okay." Mikan said as she pouted as she stared at Amami leaving.

Three Hours Later

Mikan was just about to doze off, when she heard yelling. She quickly stood up and noticed everyone was running, so she started to run along with them. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked then she noticed that Tristan's was carrying someone in his arms; it was Natsume, and he has a wound. "Natsume!" Mikan said as she slipped her transparent hand into his. "Don't worry Mikan, he'll be okay. He's much stronger than that you know that." Amami said, trying to comfort her. Mikan nodded as she stared at Natsume's face that was in pain but for some reason ease up as they were entering the hospital. "Natsume is in pain again!" A nurse yelled, as everyone started hurrying to him.

Natsume's POV

I was in so much pain stupid Reo and his goons. God, I wasn't expecting them to pop out a mile away from the headquarters. I am still in pain and it doesn't feel like to go away any time soon. I'm pretty sure I'm even making a horrible face, that would even scare away my number 1 fan. I was about to scream in pain, when I felt a hand slip into mine's. I opened my eyes a bit, and noticed that no one was there but there was a presence. It felt very filimar, it was different from the others then I realized whose presence this was; Mikan. It was really easy to find out this was, it felt warm, comforting, relaxing, worried, but happy, and it felt like they actually really next thing I know, my pain is gone and I just want to rest now. And I swear just before I closed my eyes to rest, I could see Mikan smiling at me with 'my' smile, with tears coming down her cheeks, and she was a bit paler than I remember her. hen everything turned black.

End Of POV

Outside of Natsume's room (Rm. 918) , sat Mikan who was waiting until she felt fine so she could go back to her dorm room. As for everyone else had gone to their dorms already. Then Mikan felt that she should visit her body in her hospital room, and she left. A couple minutes later Natsume came out of the hospital room, wincing with pain still brothering slightly. He then started to roam around the hallways, like he always did when he ended up in the hospital and sometimes even peeked into rooms when felt like it.

Then he continued to roam, and noticed that he entered a hallway where there is no doctor, nor a nurse. And that it was so silent you could hear his footsteps echo through the hallway. Then he stopped at a random hospital room, and look at the room number, '1015', it read. It was for some strange reason was calling to him, and opened the door and went inside. His eyes was wide open, and couldn't believe what he was seeing at all. Sakura Mikan, on a hospital bed, still alive, and is sleeping peacefully even if they were told she was dead five years ago. And as for Mikan stood up when she heard the door open and was shocked just as much as Natsume to see him here. 'Oh shoot...' Mikan thought, knowing Natsume had just discovered that she is still alive.

**What did you think of this chapter? Well, I hope you guys loved this chap.!Thanks for the reviews! :D Also please review, and I'll update quicker! :D**

**Mikan: Yeah! so please vote on her poll on her profile!**

**And I also like to thank these wonderful people:**

**Dalayb**

**KelseyMorgan**

**K**

**Miyaxbaybeexx**

**CourtneyJo**

**Engel Leid**

**DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-**

**missyJuliette**


	7. Wait, Who's Awake!

**Hey my awesome readers! Also I may not update for a while because I somewhat buried in school stuff. But I'll try to update sometime this month.**

**Also like to thank missyJuliette and Najika Tsubasa-chan for giving me advice! :D**

**So let's start the chapter!**

**Thanks! Here's your long awaited chappie! :)**

**Edited on July 30, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Flashback:

Outside of Natsume's room (Rm. 918) , sat Mikan who was waiting until she felt fine so she could go back to her dorm room. As for everyone else had gone to their dorms already. Then Mikan felt that she should visit her body in her hospital room, and she left. A couple minutes later, Natsume came out of the hospital room, wincing with pain still brothering slightly. He then started to roam around the hallways, like he always did when he ended up in the hospital and sometimes even peeked into rooms when he felt like it.

Then he continued to roam, and noticed that he entered a hallway where there is no doctor, nor a nurse. And that it was so silent you could hear his footsteps echo through the hallway. Then he stopped at a random hospital room, and look at the room number, '1015', it read. It was for some strange reason was calling to him, and opened the door and went inside. His eyes was wide open, and couldn't believe what he was seeing at all. Sakura Mikan, on a hospital bed, still alive, and is sleeping peacefully even if they were told she was dead five years ago. And as for Mikan stood up when she heard the door open and was shocked just as much as Natsume to see him here. 'Oh shoot...' Mikan thought, knowing Natsume had just discovered that she is still alive.

End of Flashback

It seemed as if time had stopped, in the room. The two's heart skipped a beat, as they stood in the dead silence. Then Natsume slowly closed the door, and stepped towards the snoozing girl. Mikan held her breath, as she was panicking on what to do since no one was to know that she's alive yet, unless you're one of the selected few. Anyways Natsume stared at Mikan's sleeping face, and the he finally broke the silence by saying," Is it a dream? Of course it isn't! My god what the heck did the school do to you, Mikan?" Mikan stood there in shock, not believing what had reached her ears. 'Did Natsume actually...' Mikan thought as her face turned red, hearing Natsume saying her name echo in her ear drums.

"I promise, Mikan, I will find out who done this to you. But first I am going to start by murdering Naru for lying to everyone in 2-B." Natsume said with such hostility. 'Too bad Natsume doesn't know that Narumi-sensei really didn't know either...' Mikan thought knowing she's really hopeless, since she just a ghost for now. Natsume then slipped his hand into Mikan's hand and held it tightly as if he would never let go or she'd slip away. Mikan stared at Natsume, confused for his strange actions. 'Why is it, when we were ten he was really cold to me? So why is he acting nicer now?' Mikan thought as she suddenly heard clapping which brought her out of her thoughts, and noticed Natsume looked more mad.

"Explain to me Persona! Why and what did the school do to her?" Natsume yelled as Persona appeared from the shadows with a emotion-less looking Chiba. "Wow. I never knew you cared that much about the strangely-colored kitten." Persona commented. 'Huh? Strange-colored kitten?' Mikan thought looking the trio, as Chiba looked at her mouthing, 'I can't really explain it to you right now...' "Answer me!" Natsume bellowed. "How can you be so sure it was really the school's fault?" Persona said as he smirked. "What?" Natsume asked. "It was all AAO's fault for the terrible accident that has been bestowed upon her... Anyways have a nice night's sleep, Natsume." Persona said as Chiba came up behind Natsume and knocked him out.

As Natsume fell he was caught by Chiba as he took Natsume's memory of what had just recently happened during the several minutes from the time he left his hospital room. Mikan stared at everything, her head aching, not getting on what was happening right now. "Don't worry Mikan, he's okay." Chiba said as he left to drop off Natsume to his hospital room as Persona jumped out of the window. 'Ahh. My head aches so much, I'm going to my dorm room. I'm tired, I guess...' Mikan thought as she left her body and started to head to her room.

Once she reached her room, she jumped on her comfy bed and fell asleep, and had a strange dream...

Flashback:

Mikan sat alone in her dark, gloomy cell disappointed that her only friend here, Tristan had left her all the sudden without saying goodbye. And it has been three years since he abandoned Mikan at the AAO headquarters, and five years since she'd been put in the terrible jail cell. Mikan sighed sadly as she thought, 'I wonder how my friends are doing right at this very moment...' she smiled sadly, until she heard the door slowly creaking. Then she turned on her alice, and yes she gotten stronger with her alice. Then the door opened to have a little girl about the age of four with a cup filled with, what it seems soda, as Mikan remembered the little girl was named Mia, and that her alice was the prediction alice, but her alice was quite different from the other prediction alices.

Her alice unlike the others one that only see couple minutes of what will happen to a certain person that is around them or does a silly dance. She knows what the will happen in the person's life when she looks them in the eyes, she knows who will die, who they'll marry, what their kids will be like, but she can also see the other outcomes of the person's life if it doesn't go that direction or if they don't make that certain decision. So in conclusion, her alice is powerful and can be used for good or for evil, depending on the alice holder. Anyways Mikan had lowered her alice, knowing that the girl was completely harmless, and was trying to befriend her since she was just brought here just last week, and knew the girl felt grateful for that since she always being bullied for telling the malevolent kids, who joined out their free will, their terrible outcome for making the decision and was slapped several times for it too.

The girl looked at Mikan straight at the eyes, and held out the cup which Mikan gladly took and drank every drop down. Once Mikan was finished, she gave the cup back to Mia, when she noticed Mia was crying a lot when she stuttered, "I-I-I-I'm very sorry Mikan-chan! Please forgive me!" Mikan was quite confused, and said, "Of course, I would forgive you. But what did you do that is ma-" Mikan was interrupted and saw Mia started crying more as Mikan couldn't talk anymore, with her eyes wide open, when she fell to the floor and she turned to see that Mia had her eyes covered, sobbing as she saw Reo laughing. Then everything went completely dark.

End of Flashback

Mikan slowly opened her eyes to see that it was morning, and quite early too. So she just lay there, buried in her flooding thoughts. 'I remember Mia now, I remember exactly what she said to me when we first met,' Mikan thought as she smiled remembering Mia's first words that been spoken to her.

Flashback:

Mikan was outside, walking taking in the fresh air since it's rare to be outside, when she noticed that a girl with curly brown hair, and brown eyes being bullied by others. So Mikan did what she usually does, she went there and defended the person. Once the bullies left the two, Mikan turned around to look at Mia's eyes, and saw Mia stopped crying and smiled at her and seemed that she wanted to tell Mikan something, so Mikan bent to Mia's height. And Mia then said, "Your future will be a happily ever after, similar to those fairytales, my mother used to tell me." as Mikan smiled sweetly at Mia.

End of Flashback

Mikan then look at the clock, and left for the classroom. Once she got to the classroom, she noticed that Natsume was back in his chair, glaring at the window, but she knew he was really confused, and tried thinking why it felt like he was forgetting something important, she feels like that all the time. Anyways she started to walk to Amami, Chiba, and Tristan and started to have a small conversation with them quietly when Narumi twirled into the classroom to start the lesson.

"What was last night about, Chiba?" Mikan asked, as the trio exchanged looks. "We really can't tell you right now Mikan." Amami said. "It's okay Narumi-sensei never minds people talking during his lesson." Mikan answered. "It's not that Mikan, it's well..." Tristan started when Chiba finished for him, knowing where he was going with this. "Complicated." Chiba bluntly said. "Man, why does all my friends always hide secrets from me?" Mikan thought as she pouted, as Amami and Chiba sighed and slapped their foreheads as for Tristan had a pink tint on his face. Then Mikan slowly faded saying, "What's happening?" the trio was really confused when a nurse was panting and said, "Chiba-kun, Tristan-kun, and Amami-chan , please go to the hospital room as the three of them had wide eyes and thought, "She couldn't be..?" as they ran out of the classroom, and Narumi continued on like nothing was happening, though you can tell he really wants to be there.

In Room 1015

The three were staring at Mikan's face as it seemed like she was having a nightmare, with Dr. Akiko and a nurse there too. Why is it so important, you ask? Well, the whole time she never responded, so this is big. Then Mikan sat up straight with her eyes wide open in shock, and looked around the room, unsure of where she and Tristan smiled in joy as had Chiba with a small smile. Mikan looked at Tristan and smiled and said, "Tristan!" as she hugged him and they both fell to the floor. Then Amami's and Chiba's smiles disappeared and asked, "Don't you remember us?" Mikan looked as them and shook her head as Tristan was really confused. Then the happy atmosphere turned to a confused atmosphere.

POV

I stare at everyone's happiness, and confusion, but then I start to think why can't anyone see me? Why can't anyone hear me, I couldn't be invisible, but yet I am. And why am I here? I'm not supposed to be in this position, and especially why can't I see myself? So what in the world is going on?

**Do you know who that person was at the end of the chapter? Also I need to get off real soon, so I'll just like to thank these awesome people:**

**Engel Leid**

**CourtneyJo**

**Hannahbluenanna13XD**

**Najika Tsubasa-chan**

**Dalayb**

**Jean Krissy**

**DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-**

**xXSakura TenshiXx**

**Annoyer**

**Shayurae**

**Well, that's all the awesome people! Also I hoped you loved this chappie! And thanks for the reviews! And please review, and I will update hopefully by next week! :D**


	8. Everything Is Not As It Always Seems

**I'm back, and I'll be updating today. So here's your chappie! Also Happy Holidays! Also please forgive me for the late update, teachers had to decide that they should bury us in work in the weeks before the week of Christmas.**

**Also thanks for missyJuliette and DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG- giving advice. And those people rock for guessing who last POV correctly, and hopefully this chappie will answer your questions.**

**Anyways here's your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Flashback:

In Room 1015

The three were staring at Mikan's face as it seemed like she was having a nightmare, with Dr. Akiko and a nurse there too. Why is it so important, you ask? Well, the whole time she never responded, so this is big. Then Mikan sat up straight with her eyes wide open in shock, and looked around the room, unsure of where she was.

Amami and Tristan smiled in joy as had Chiba with a small smile. Mikan looked at Tristan and smiled and said, "Tristan!" as she hugged him and they both fell to the floor. Then Amami's and Chiba's smiles disappeared and asked, "Don't you remember us?" Mikan looked as them and shook her head as Tristan was really confused. Then the happy atmosphere turned to a confused atmosphere.

POV

I stare at everyone's happiness, and confusion, but then I start to think why can't anyone see me? Why can't anyone hear me, I couldn't be invisible, but yet I am. And why am I here? I'm not supposed to be in this position, and especially why can't I see myself? So what in the world is going on?

End of Flashback

"Well, it seems that Sakura-san has somehow, Amnesia." Dr. Akiko said as she looked at the charts. "But how does she remember Tristan and not her old friends and us?" Amami asked. "I don't know, it's a mystery." Dr Akiko said as she left the trio. Chiba and Amami looked through the window showing her self sleeping, as Tristan sat on couch, when they came in.

"Any idea?" Tristan asked, as he stood onto to his feet. "They think she has amnesia, so their thinking whenever to release her from the hospital and go back to her normal classes," Chiba said as he yawned. "They let us know by next week. Let's go, visiting hours are over anyways." Amami said as they all left Mikan in peace.

Next Day

Amami woke up to Hotaru's alarm she bought that played her top favorite songs as she yawned and got out of her bed and looked around her special-star bedroom that was filled with a good amount of anime stuff, that she received from her precious friends/family before leaving them. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower, dried her hair and put on her shoes and clothes and went outside only to see a raven-haired boy around her age standing there, leaning on the wall in the Gakuen Alice uniform. 'What is that dude doing here?' Amami thought as the boy noticed her and shot a smile at her. Amami all sudden felt dizzy once she saw his grin grew wider as her vision started to blur.

'Is this dude using his alice on me? First of all, what is his alice?' Amami thought until she heard a voice yell through the hallway saying, "What are you doing you creepy person?" Then Amami felt a wave come over her as she was able to focus her eyesight with the dizziness left with the boy's smile grew into a frown, as he turned and walked away. Amami glared at the somewhat fillimar boy who continued to walk, when she heard footsteps stop right behind her. "Who's the dude?" Chiba asked as Amami turned around and stomped off saying, "Some jerk that's a pervert, just let's go!" as Chiba followed.

Once they entered they were greeted with their fanclubs, and went straight to their seats with Tristan already at his seat reading book and looked up at the two of them. "Good morni-," Tristan greeted until he saw the grim look Amami had. "What's up with you?" "Long story." Amami said as she sat down and took out a manga book as Tristan looked at Chiba. "Creepy dude." Chiba said as he took out his manga when Narumi came in.

"Good news my beautiful class! We'll-""-Be having a new student!" a student in the class yelled out. "Thank you, Koko. Well please introduce yourself." Narumi said as the door opened showing the same boy smiling with his raven hair and brown eyes as the girls went crazy over him, some swooning over him, several fighting over him, and few had fainted at the sight of him. Amami had found nothing strange with this scene since she seen it about tons of times, including Hotaru sitting down patiently with ear plugs covering the screams of the fanclubs that recently been created for him. Amami looked up to see the slightly- tan boy frowning, looking at her and Hotaru and Narumi saw this and thought there was chemistry between these two when he was so wrong.

"My name is Christan Tanuka. Special star. Alices is a secret, but if you find out please do keep it a secret." Christan said as everyone nodded, but Amami, and Hotaru. But Amami noticed that Natsume was resisting to agree, and found out what one of his alices were- it was voice pheromone. Then Narumi had said not noticing how strange this boy was, "Well, this is a free period and his partner is Amami! Bye!" as he ran out. Amami twitched and swore to kill Narumi and threaten him to change her partner later, but luckily he sat in the front somewhere. When the door opened showing an annoyed Youchii and a little four year-old girl with brown curly hair, with searching eyes scanning the classroom and sighed finding no success in her search. And looked scared, noticing Christan staring at her as she quickly ran behind Youchii, who stomped his way towards to Amami.

"What's wrong Youchii-san?" Amami asked as she sighed, feeling the stares of everyone on her. "This girl won't stop following me around, she just appeared all the sudden in my classroom, requesting to see you." Youchii whispered as he stepped aside. The little girl stepped closer and stared deeply into Amami's eyes as it unraveled the future of her life. The little girl gasped, and she stepped to Amami's ear and murmured, "Please take me to see Onee-chan." as Amami quickly understood who she was talking about and stood up as she for some reason heard her partner uttered quite loud saying, "That troublesome, disobeying girl..."

She looked at the two boys as they stood up as well, and noticed Youchii wanted to know what was going on.

"Sorry Youchii-san, you know you still have to grant **her** wishes. Isn't that right?" Amami said as she looked at Youchii who nodded and went to Natsume to talk as Natsume glared at Amami as the four left headed to the hospital with Christan glared at them.

It was silent except for their feet making sounds every time they touch the cement, and the little girl's murmuring. "What's your name?" Tristan asked. The girl stopped looking at the scenery around her and answered saying, "My name is Mia, but please call me Mia. My alice, prediction." as she avoided making eye contact with anyone besides Amami. Since once she's done looking into the future of others, she is able to look at them unless their future had changed. Anyways they kept walking until they saw they were in front of '1015' already and walked in seeing Mikan was already awake watching T.V. She noticed them, she greeted, "Hello, Amami-san, Chiba-kun. Hi Tristan-kun!" and looked at Mia who looked shocked. But it wasn't the good kind of shock, her look was kind of along the lines, 'This-isn't-her...'

"Um... Amami-san this isn't Onee-chan..." Mia commented as Mikan looked confused. "Of course it's Sakura. Isn't that right?" Chiba said as he gestured Mikan to speak. "Uh..." Mikan said as she was processing what was going on. "Well...My name isn't Sakura nor Mikan. Wait... oh Sakura Mikan. No, of course I'm not her." the person in Mikan's body said as everyone but Mia had a look of shock. "W-w-who are you then?" Tristan said. "That's weird. I thought my own **beloved, brother** would know who I am at first glance..." Mikan said as she pouted. "No way! Sandra?" Tristan said out of shock and was really confused and lost his cool.

"Wait, I still look like Tristan. It's kind of obvious..." Sandra said as Mia took out a handheld mirror and put in front her face. Sandra looked confused and said out slowly, "Wait... Why do I look like Sakura Mikan?" "Because you're in her body..." Amami said. "Wait... oh now I remember. That favorite of Reo-kun, Christan-kun wasn't it? He told me if I drank this potion he made I'd be able to see my brother again, because I was confused and lost. It went like this...

Flashback:

Christan was outside keeping guard in case anyone tried to steal the important person they worked so hard to take from Gakuen Alice. (*cough* Mikan*cough*) When he felt a presence and became alert until it said, "It's me, Sandra." "Sandra, you're dead. You should know." "I know, but why didn't **he** come to my help when I was screaming? I possibly couldn't rest in peace without his explanation..." Sandra said. "Well, you would have to look for him then since he's not here anymore." "How else can I find him? I'm a ghost, not much people can help me..." "Wait, here for a minute Sandra..." Christan said as he left her.

Not too long later, he appeared with a clear looking cup filled with what it seems, water. "What's that?" Sandra asked. "It's a potion to help your search. It'll place you in a body of someone for as long as you like." Christan said as he beamed at her. "Okay...Thanks." Sandra said as she took it and drank it to every last drop, once she was done she felt sleepy. Before darkness had totally engulfed her once again, Christan said, "Hope you enjoy your sleep, Sandra..."

End of Flashback

Everyone stood there in the heavy atmosphere, when Mia noticed something. "Wait, if Sandra-san is currently taking control of Mikan's body, where Onee-chan then?" Mia asked as everyone uttered an, "I don't know..." "There's no way, Mikan could have... left this place?" Amami said in disbelief as everyone thought she may be right, even Sandra felt bad for taking over an innocent person's body.

"Man, that so unfair he let her have the potion that made her sleepy. As for me, he had to give me the one that made me go through a seizure or whatever that was..." the voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone looked throughout the room for the voice as their eyes stopped at a corner as a silhouette started to appear, as it's dazzling brown hair appeared with it's alluring brown eyes started to appeared. Showing a pouting Mikan who taken notice of everyone staring at her and said, "Oh, so you guys finally taken notice of me? I swear I thought you were giving the silent treatment for the last couple of hours. I was screaming at everyone and following you guys. You didn't notice me at all. I even went to Youchii, he didn't notice me. It was really annoying for having actually no one to talk to, and found it strange that my body woke up on it's own without me in it. It was creepy..."

"Oh so you haven't left this world, thank god..." Amami said under her breathe, hoping no one heard her but Mikan sadly did. Mikan smiled her original smile and said, "Awww! I knew it! You do care about me!" "Shut up." Amami said. "Well, how are we going to get Mikan back in her body if Sandra is occupying it now?" Tristan said. "We could ... wait, wasn't Sandra here as long as she wants to. Or until she figures why her brother didn't come to her rescue?" Mia said. "That's right." Amami said.

"Wait, before we could talk anymore about this. I have a question for Mia." Mikan interrupted as Mia looked up to her Onee-chan. "Yes?" Mia asked. "Why did you give me the potion?" Mikan asked as all eyes were on Mia. "Stupid Christan, since he's Reo-san's favorite. He said it was better for this happening to you or he'll..." Mia said but couldn't finish the rest.

"He'll...?" Mikan asked. "I don't know what he said he'll do." Mia said as she looked down. "I'm sorry, Onee-chan!" Mia said as she broke out into tears. Mikan went over to Mia and hugged her saying, "Don't cry, I forgive you..." They all were once again in the silence, until Chiba stopped it by saying angrily, "Wait, how can we trust her, and how the heck did that Christan dude get in here if they're from the AAO. Does the academy let anyone with a alice in these days?" "Chiba-kun, she's harmless. The other question, I don't know." Mikan said as Mia looked down at the floor, clutching Mikan's skirt.

"Do you think I was brought into the AAO out of my will?" Mia said. "No. My parents gave me up for AAO to spare their lives. Parents that put themselves before their own child. I cry myself to sleep every night when I start to think if they truly had loved me with their hearts. I am one of those kids who were dragged their with no choice, and you know what? I know this war between Gakuen Alice and AAO will be difficult but I know that the victor of this long war will be the group with the most people who love and care for each other, and you know who they are! So please help me a little and trust me!" Mia bellowed with tears falling on her rosy cheeks while glaring at Chiba in the eye as Mikan patted her head, and had several tears in her tear ducts before wiping them away.

Chiba was silently looking out the window which showed snow falling and sighed before saying, "And how about Christan?" "He's Reo favorite because he joined out of free will, he's like a mini him. So my answer is **no**." Mia said with detest. "Yeah, Chiba she just a little girl. She been through a lot, and I can feel she is completely on our side." Mikan said warily as everyone was agreeing with her with Mia keeping silent as well was Chiba who looked mad and stomped on his way to the door. "I'm going to my dorm room." Chiba said as he slammed the door on his way out.

Everyone stood the awkward room, and heard the door slowly opening. "This couldn't be Chiba, he's not the kind of person to come back when he's really mad." Amami whispered to everyone, not knowing who could be at the door.

**Well, that's the chappie! What did you think? I was kind of in a rush when I wrote this, I couldn't concentrate on my things to do until I completed this. Also I'm hungry now. Anyways here's the awesome people I like to thank:**

**colbub**

**chocolate manic**

**Arcy911913**

**CourtneyJo**

**Dalayb**

**missyJuliette**

**DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-**

**Sorry if your name isn't up here, the internet is kind of screw up here. Well you readers rock! Well that's it! Happy Holidays! And please review and I'll update as fast as I can! :D And once again sorry for my late update.**


	9. Now, How To Get Into My Body?

**Hey Guys! I will update and have a brand new poll. It really it is for these two guys who been lately asking who's more popular with the reviewers, Tristan or Christan? And I thought maybe I should make the poll along the chappie. So here's the chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**[This has been edited on April 18, 2010]**

**Edited again on July 30, 2010_**

Flashback:

Chiba was silently looking out the window which showed snow falling and sighed before saying, "And how about Christan?" "He's Reo favorite because he joined out of free will, he's like a mini him. So my answer is **no**." Mia said with detest. "Yeah, Chiba she just a little girl. She been through a lot, and I can feel she is completely on our side." Mikan said warily as everyone was agreeing with her with Mia keeping silent as well was Chiba who looked mad and stomped on his way to the door. "I'm going to my dorm room." Chiba said as he slammed the door on his way out.

Everyone stood the awkward room, and heard the door slowly opening. "This couldn't be Chiba, he's not the kind of person to come back when he's really mad." Amami whispered to everyone, not knowing who could be at the door.

End of Flashback

"Hey, what the heck went on here? I found Chiba was stomping out of here... Hi Onee-chan." Youchii said as he entered the room. "What the? You-chan, how did you find us?" Mikan asked remembering they've never told him what room she was staying at. "I followed you guys, seriously I was wondering when you guys were going to discover me. Then I was led here, and eavesdropped until Chiba left..." he said as if it was such a simple thing.

Amami and Tristan slapped their foreheads, and one thought, 'Gotta practice some more, on sensing a presence following us. Man, I can't even tell that he was following us!' A nurse came walking in, looking exhausted. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You may visit her again tomorrow." she said as everyone got up to leave. "See you two later." they said. "What..? There's only one patient here... what ever, man kids these days are getting weirder..." the nurse muttered to herself leaving the room along with them.

Sandra quickly went to sleep, as for Mikan was very restless and just wanted to wander the school. But she felt that she should wait ten minutes before the four leaving, the boys quickly went to their dorms. "Will you be okay Mia?" Amami asked. Mia nodded and said, "Yeah, I can go to my room. See you." Amami left her. Mia looked barely afraid and sighed. "Stop hiding from me Christan, and give me my punishment already..." Mia said as he appeared from the shadows. "Punishment? I think not. I believe you made our job here easier, if you can befriend them which you most likely already have. When the time comes, I'll go and grab what we need here. Actually, you're doing ME a favor. 'Night" Christan left her. ' That idiotic, conceited person doesn't understand, I'm not on AAO's side, does he? Of course he knows, thinks I'm too scared to pick the right side. This will come to our advantages. But the real question is how did a guy like _him _get a fanclub? ...Oh yeah Stupid, he has _that _alice. Forgot, he's going to use that against Gakuen Alice...' Mia thought walking off to her dorm room.

Anyways Mikan waited then got up to stroll around the school, she sighed and ended up in the Northern forest. She kept exploring up north, then noticed she had gone into _dangerous territory_, for she had entered the area where Mr. Bear lives. She, within the moment she noticed the hazard, tensed up, but then remembered she currently is a ghost. She would be able to near him without getting beat up.

She kept walking until Mr. Bear's house was in sight, she sneak a peek of his house once more through the window. The house didn't look like it had changed too much either, though some thing was amiss. Mr. Bear wasn't there. Mikan made a face at this. Where else could he be? The only time he leaves is during the day, chopping wood.

Then it was when she heard a twig snap, and she quickly turned to see nothing there. She shrugged and looked back at the house. All the sudden, she was punched in the stomach which made her stumble a bit. "Ow! Who did that? ... Oh no..." she said in despair, seeing Mr. Bear getting warmed up to beat up Mikan. "Wait! How are you able to see me?" she asked before she was punched by him. Then she remembered something, in order for Mr. Bear to live, he would have to be given a part of his creator's soul. So that explains it! She began to run away from him punches, but he seemed to catch up with her.

As Mikan ran she remembered some horror stories she over heard Chiba and Amami talking about, and that did it for Mikan's urge of going out for the nice, peaceful, relaxing stroll she had gotten for tonight that is. She continued to run until she reached to the hospital where Mr. Bear left. Once she reached the hospital room, she sighed, dragged herself to a near by chair that was very uncomfortable and drifted off to her dream world...

The Next Day

Tristan sighed in complete boredom, sitting in his seat with his book. He glanced at Christan and that most of the girls in the class was swooning over him, and rolled his eyes. 'Tanuka is really annoying and he shouldn't even be at this school, I wouldn't mind pushing him out of the window of this classroom. Though there is a most likely chance he might survive, or I wouldn't be able to live long. I know, that it's a death wish to even threaten slightly one of the idols of the fanclubs. I'm one of those idols include that the fangirls worship, so there may be a debate...' he thought when he noticed he was staring a bit too long and turned his attention back on his book.

"What Tanaka? Are you jealous that I attracted a bunch of girls who didn't even noticed you since you entered the room." Christan said, sounding proud. Tristan rolled his eyes at the moron and replied, "Not in the slightest, in fact, I am actually glad I have time to my self now. So I guess I'll thank you for that." He went back to his book, and took a quick look at his fan club who was conversing with Christan. They seemed to have a disappointed look on their face, what did they actually believe he was jealous?

Not really.

In fact, he preferred this plus if he was jealous, a guy wouldn't confess that he was jealous. It would take maybe, a billion years before they do confess they were jealous. He felt annoyed with Christan thinking he was better than all the guys in this room. He heard the door open, and light footsteps, he turned to greet, "Good Morning Amami-san." "Hey." she said in annoyed way. "What's wrong with yo- Ow! What was that for?" Tristan yelled as he held his arm that had been punched by Amami. "Sorry, had to take my anger out on something..." 'She doesn't sound too sorry...' Tristan thought.

"Plus stupid Chiba won't leave his dang dorm room, until something goes wrong with our decision of allowing Mia near us..." Amami angrily said as she slammed a text book, resulting a flick from everyone. Then she opened to a random page that was no where near the chapter they were currently learning, and stuffed a manga on top and began to read. Tristan sweatdropped at this and thought, 'It wasn't like Narumi-sensei was going to care if you were paying attention or not...' Then Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume came in seeming to be discussing something. "You know, I try to remember this one memory that was all blurred and now I can't remember it. I'm pretty sure it had to do with Mikan and a mission. Wait, why the heck is Imai here? And put that tape recorder away!" Natsume explained. "Well, it's mostly for today's blackmail, and just in case we really need it in the future.." Hotaru sighed as she hid her tape was bored, and felt the need to visit his sister, so he got up and left the classroom.

Mikan woke up to find her own two brown eyes staring at her, so she got up to her feet and stretched. "I'm guessing you want me to tell you why Tristan never came to your aid, when you needed it most right?" Mikan yawned. "Yeah, I get more and more guilty every minute I'm in your body. But I really want to know why he wasn't there, before I can pass on." Sandra said. "Well, I was being carried by Tristan up to the helicopter, and I see you climbing the rope right behind Reo. Then he continued to climb then we heard you screaming, and noticed you weren't underneath Reo anymore..." Mikan said, as she was crouched on the floor making circles. "But Mikan I regained consciousness as soon as I started to smell the smoke ..." Sandra looked confused. "Then how in the world were you climbing the car and in the car at the same time?" Mikan asked.

"Well, one of the people driving the helicopter did that so I wouldn't diverge from the mission. I'm seriously going to push Reo off a cliff near by as soon I meet him again." Tristan said as he walked in. "When did you come in?" Mikan asked. "A couple minutes ago, class was just boring." "Well, I feel really light now, like I can fly. So I guess it's time for me to leave..." Sandra said as she smiled at him. He barely smiled and replied, "Tell Mom and Dad I said Hi." "Sure..." Sandra said as she left Mikan's body and vanished into thin air. Tristan caught Mikan's limp body which was still sleeping and put her back on the bed. He glanced at Mikan staring into space. "Hey Sakura," "Yeah?" "Thanks for helping me bring my sister peace." Tristan said. "You're welcome." Mikan smiled warmly at him.

**So how was this chapter? Well, I would like to thank this awesome people:**

**DREAMLYN - LA - DY - BUG -**

**missyJuliette**

**poker'ookami**

**shainingu etowa - ru**

**MewMewApple101**

**kiers**

**some random person 1997**

**You rock! Also plz let me know if your name isn't on here, kind of rushed.**

**Well, plz go onto my profile and vote on my poll! Plz review! I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

[I read this chappie once more, and noticed this was TERRIBLE! So I revised it, to replace the first one. I'm currently writing ALL the stories that I have in mind, plus with the schoolwork. So it'll take a while for me to update, but I'll be updating soon!]


	10. Girls VS Boys

**Sorry, for not updating for so long. I was so busy with a bunch of stuff. But I'm here now, and I'm going to update. So here it is! :D**

**A/N : I'm trying to update Chapter 11, but it won't let it go on, I think. So if the next chapter isn't up, plz PM me that it isn't.**

**[Redited on August 2, 2010]**

**Also my two guy friends again are asking whose more popular, among you readers, Christan or Tristan? These two keep arguing saying the other is better, so plz vote to end their fighting…. Or you could even review saying who you say! So plz help I'll be very grateful for it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Sunlight filled the classroom, as people were softly chattering with each other. Fan clubs were of course planning some kind of courting plan. However, most girls in the room was surrounding Christan.

'EWWWWW.' Amami grimaced at the unpleasant view. Even the girls she never thought would go near a guy like him, like Anna and Nonoko, was even in that crowd of girls. In Amami's hands was a manga which was in her tight grip. She glanced at the empty seat by her, then onto Mikan who seemed more tired lately. She still has lots of energy, but something is just slowing her down.

She knew Mikan was constantly focusing her alice onto her and Hotaru, for the fact they were the only ones not affected by Christan's irritating alice, the one that attracts girls. Amami sighed, and kept thinking while she read her manga.

Natsume was staring weirdly at the crowd of girls, 'Odd. Why would they all the sudden crowd him? Sure I don't mind it much, but even those who would never fit to be a fan of anyone are there.' Natsume then began had to get this really dreadful feeling that something horrid was going to happen. Ruka was petting his rabbit, glad the fangirls were no longer bothering him or Natsume.

Hotaru was too busy inventing, but she knew something was up. Only Amami and herself was not influenced by his alice, which she had figured out by now. Another thing, ONLY a alice like Mikan's alice could stop the effects of his alice reaching to them. Hotaru rose her eyebrow. Mikan's alice was very rare, so only Mikan would have to be here in order for this result. Hotaru kept ending in dead ends for logical reasons, until she came upon a irrational one. 'Mikan Sakura, could still be alive' . Hotaru shook her head, Naru said she died five years ago, she couldn't be alive. Plus there was the badly, burnt body, the size of Mikan.

Mikan sighed, with a slight pout on her face. Well, what can she do? She's bored, and tired. Mikan was confused to as why some girls were acting strange, to be like fans of a guy like Christan from what she had heard from Amami. Mikan then remembered, nothing was preventing her soul and body to become one again.

Mikan slightly hesitated at first, seeing Amami's annoyed look but nudged her nevertheless. Amami groaned as she lost her train of thought when she was sure she had grasped something important. However seeing it was Mikan that had bothered her, she had sighed.

Yea?

_Um… Well I was bored and all, then realized something._

What is it?

_If nothing really is stopping me from reattaching myself with my body… Shouldn't I be out of this state to by now?_

*Sigh* For once you ask a good question.

_*Pout* Sorry. I just get curious a lot…_

Well, It would take awhile. However you are right. By now, I guess your body should be able to recall your soul back any minute, these days.

_Hmm… Okay. Thanks. *Smiles* But if I were to disappear right now, please don't get angry with me. Ok?_

Amami rose her eyebrow at Mikan's peculiar comment, she looked up at the ceiling to think for a bit. 'What did she mean? Wait… she doesn't mean she's…?' Amami looked back at Mikan only to see her gone. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned to see Christan's usual 'sweet' smile to be a smug smirk. Amami had brought the coldest glare she could ever muster, as her fan club was constantly asking if anything were wrong.

There was.

Amami could feel Mikan's alice no longer present to prevent Christan's alice from her and Hotaru. Amami then knew her resistance was dropping slowly as his alice was slowly taking over.

Hotaru was selling pictures. So? She was only selling Christan's pictures. Strange. She always sold pics of Natsume, Ruka, Christan, and Tristan together. So this is her under his control? Sure, seems she can make a profit controlled or not.

Then she no longer had the power to resist his alice, then stood up catching most of the guys' attention. She slowly walked up to him, with a blank stare. Christan smirked in victory, then walked out of the room with all the girls following him.

'What the crab monkeys was that all about?' The guys looked at the door they left weirdly then shrugged before doing as they wished. Her fan club was in tears crying as to why she would want to anything to do with him. Natsume, glared at the door, who is pretty sure there is something wrong here now. Hotaru following Christan? Sure it's normal if the guy she was following, was Ruka. I mean, you know how much she loves to bother Ruka. However she hasn't ever followed another guy.

Natsume was stumped, and moved his hand through his raven hair and sighed. 'Maybe a quick rest will help…' Natsume fell asleep. The lunch bell rang then the guys left the room, leaving Natsume to his self.

The group of guys were walking throughout the hallways to the cafeteria, hearing other guys complaining how as soon a guy walked by the room with the girls following him. The 2-B class boys had finally came to a good conclusion. Christan was a Attention-seeking, moronic narcissist.

They finally reached the dining hall, and what they discovered ALL the girls in there. All from Elementary, Junior, AND Senior Division. Ok, it was official. Christan completely has something up his sleeve, and they assumed they were going to find out what it was going to be in a moment.

Christan smirked. "Attack the guys." The guys stared at the girls who were readied themselves with vicious weapons. What would make the girls want to do this? "He has the voice pheromone alice!" a guy ran in.

The girls began to run towards them with dangerous weapons as they ran. They were sure of one thing. This was now war; girls vs. boys, with Christan controlling the girls and the game itself.

The mess hall was empty now, with only Christan chuckling at the chaos he had created. Sure he could've just controlled the whole school population, that enough would have brought the school to fragments. But then he wouldn't have any fun with what he can do here. He left, wanting to see how they'll try to fix this growing crisis. Especially with Mikan gone now, he knew she most likely to have moved on, considering she has been apart from her body for too long. The only way for her to still alive and well, it would be maybe a five percent chance.

Koko and Ruka ran into the classroom, roughly shaking Natsume. "Do you two morons have a death wish…?" Natsume growled lowly with his eyes still shut closed. "Natsume, there's no time to be threatening!" Ruka said in alarm. Natsume opened his eyes, and sighed, "What's so important Ruka?" "Well, girls in the school are trying to kill us all, guys right now, and Christan is the one behind it. Is that enough motivation for you?" Tristan said as he walked up to them. Natsume's eyebrow rose. "What?"

All the guys were in the northern forest where the girls couldn't get in no matter how well they were controlled. Though that wouldn't keep that away from them forever, and they couldn't stay there forever either. The guys were chatting among themselves, unsure what to do next. They were kind of disturbed that the girls, are trying to get a hit on them. So Natsume was being ushered to the middle of the crowd of dudes.

Natsume sighed, and began to think as the others were still talking about the horror of seeing the girl that was nearest to them, become the nightmare of their life.

Chiba was in the hospital lobby leaving from Mikan's room. When he found the nurses rapidly barricading the doors. "Not to be rude madam, but are you mental?" Chiba calmly asked. "Well, the girls out there, have gone mad! They are trying to get rid of any student that is a boy! So we are making sure no one can get out or get in." She wiped away her sweat, quite proud of her work.

"Well, did you do the same thing to the windows?" Chiba asked. The nurse called out to the others to start working on barricading the windows. "Moron," Chiba muttered. "What was that?" she shrieked. "Nothing." The nurse flipped her hair, and left.

Chiba rolled his eyes, and went over to the reception desk with the two young ladies giggling. Chiba didn't care, and stared at a T.V. with the label; Sakura Mikan. It shows her heart rate on the screen, which was staying normal.

However, it went into a straight line, without any sign of her heart beating. Her doctor began running to Mikan's room as well did Chiba but was stopped by a nurse who told him to stay in the room. He sat angrily on the chair as Dr. Akiko finally went up to him, rubbing her head. "How should I say this…. She seemed to have escaped from here, or she just got kidnapped." Chiba widened his eyes. "What?" "Well, when I got there the room was vacant. And on the first floor, in Rm. 147 the window was opened. However I know how much you would love to run after her, but you would have to wait until it isn't as dangerous." Chiba twitched and stomped his way over to his chair. He sat down and rubbed his temples.

Mikan's POV

I quickly opened my eyes, and blinked several times to get my eyes to adjust to the lighting. When I did I noticed I was covered in sweat, and I sat up. I guess a bit too quickly, because I felt so dizzy. Maybe because I've been out of my body for too long? Or is it the fact that I have been focusing my energy on using my alice on Hotaru and Amami-chan? Or it is both? Snap out of it Mikan! No time to zone out! Got to get back to the classroom. I slowly got to my feet, only to almost falling if I hadn't grabbed onto the bed post.

Dang it.

I looked around the room since I couldn't possibly wear the hospital clothes around, it was opened at the back. I shivered at I felt the cold air hit my bare back. Stupid AC. I pouted, but then quickly smiled as I saw a uniform left on the seat, just for me. I gradually changed into it, and slid the shoes on.

I look at the thing attached to my chest that was monitoring my heartbeat. I had a feeling that the minute I were to take this out, it would bring me more trouble. So I ripped it off, gasped as it was a bit painful. I opened the door and dashed out of the door and into the hallways. I took the staircase until I reached the first floor. I ran into a random room, and opened the window and jumped out. I was expecting to land on my feet, I mean come on, it's on level ground. But I tripped on the ledge and rolled under the bush. I rubbed my head. I just HAD to be dizzy and clumsy at a time like this huh?

I held my breathe as I heard a nurse running into the room, shuffling, then I knew she was looking out the window. But when she closed the window, I took another breathe. I slowly stood to my feet, holding my head, as my loose hair had several leaves in it. I would pick them out, but I don't think that's it any importance right now. I looked at the window, to see the window fill with wooden boards. Why the heck are there wooden boards? Never mind, my eyes must be playing with me.

Everything in my vision was doubled, and I knew I was staggering, **BADLY**. Ugh, this is annoying! Then next thing I knew, I was in the edge of the forest when I ran into a tomb stone. I stopped to see it was the 'my' tomb stone, even though it was actually Sandra. I looked around to see what I have been meaning to look for; the scarlet letter addressed to me. I slowly bend down to take it. Then looked at the sky and said, "Don't worry Sandra, I'll have them change it later." I continued as I slipped the letter into my pocket. I continued stumbling, through the forest, hoping to find SOMEONE to help me get back to the classroom. I mean how quickly could anything become bad with the hour after me disappearing?

Normal POV

Everyone was talking, and Natsume walked out of the crowd and faced them, as he was glaring impatiently at them. Within seconds everyone became silent and stared awaiting for his word on this. "So as we all know, the girls are currently controlled by Tanuka, with his voice alice. So any idea how we can release them from his grasp?" Natsume asked, as he covered his mouth to refrain from yawning. "We need an alice like Sakura!" a boy said.

Natsume twitched, and felt his headache come back nagging at him again. Though it went away with Ruka staring, hoping Natsume won't burn the guy for bringing Mikan into the subject. Natsume sighed, "There's no one else who has this alice. Plus she has been gone for five years now. It's not like she could come at out rescue…. Not this time…."

**Thud**

Everyone gawked at the body that fell behind Natsume. Natsume turned around, to see a girl facedown with her brown hair sprawled around, covering her face. Ruka and the rest were wanting to help but was worried if it was a trap. So Natsume fearlessly walked over to the limp body. He turned her over on her back, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

It was Sakura Mikan.

**So how's the chapter? Good? Well, here's the people I would like to thank for reviewing, and alert:**

**mircobeateria**

**The Innocent Bystander**

**Sorry if your name isn't on here. My internet was a bit screwy again. **

**So plz vote on my poll. And plz review! I'll update soon!**


	11. Where's the Cherry Letter?

**So yep, I'm going to update again. So here's your chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

Natsume was staring in shock at Mikan's face, as Ruka was running up to him. "Natsume, what's wrong… Sakura?" he gawked at the limp body in Natsume's arms, as the boys began to murmur. 'Polka-dots can't be alive. Naru said and we seen the body ourselves. But with her in my arms it's pretty hard to even believe what Naru said. …Unless… it's a decoy… I guess I am going to have to find out as soon as she wakes up.' Natsume thought as he stood up, carrying her bridal-style. "Natsume?" "Ruka, it could be a decoy given from the girls. So I guess we will have to wait for her to wake up, which I assume won't be too far from now." He said as the brunette made a face in her sleep.

The boys stared fearfully at the fragile girl in Natsume's arms, as if she could just awaken, and destroy the world. However as soon as they heard Ruka mutter 'Sakura', they began asking questions as; Wasn't she announced as 'deceased' like five years back? How did she end up here? Why is she passed out?

Mikan's POV

Ugh. Why did I have to be so weak at a time like this? Dang, I'm still a bit woozy… Gosh, I just HAD to pass out as soon as I finally got to Natsume. I felt so relieved and happy to hear his voice so I began to run towards the source. Wait, I can hear something… it sounds like Ruka-pyon and Natsume. Why do I hear a WHOLE bunch of other guys talking too?

I scrunched up my face. Something didn't make sense. Wasn't I supposed to have landed on the floor? Why am I in someone's arms? Though it does feel pretty comfy here…. NO! NO! NO! MIKAN, OPEN YOUR EYES. WHO IS CARRYING ME?

I opened my chocolate eyes as I yawned. I looked up into the person's red shocked eyes. Wait, red? It's Natsume! I looked at his face; he looks really handsome. Wait what am I saying? Must be the effects from using my alice so much, that I'm saying stuff now. At least my vision is cleared up, yay no more doubles! Wait, Natsume's the one carrying me! I gave out a shriek as I pushed Natsume who had just twitched. Ow! Dang, I fell to the floor. Man, that smarts….

Normal POV

Mikan had a pained expression on her face as she was rubbing her bottom. Natsume's shocked face had reverted back to his cool façade. 'No time to ask why Polka-dots is here. Question later.' he thought as he saw everyone staring at him. "It's Polka-dots." Natsume said bluntly as Ruka began gaping in shock as everyone is now confused. Mikan heard it and quickly got to her feet saying, "Hey, Natsume. I'm not even wearing that underwear right now!" "I know that, Ichigo-chara. Seriously still wearing those childish underwear I see…" Natsume shook his head. "Natsume…." Mikan gritted her teeth.

"Questions later." Natsume strictly said as everyone nodded and had returned to normal. "Wait, what's going?" Mikan looked confused as she stared at everyone, finally realizing that something did happen in the short time she disappeared.

"Well, we heard that you were transferring to a new school. And-" "Not that! I meant what's happening right now!" Mikan yelled. Koko scratched his head, as he was the one who answered her first question. "Oh, then Christan is controlling all the girls in the school. And he made it war with us against the girls." Koko said with his goofy smile. "What?" Mikan screamed. "Shut up, Polka. Dang, I see you are still as energetic as ever." Natsume bluntly commented, plugging his ears.

"NATSUME, YOU ARE SUCH A-" Mikan began to screech but was interrupted by another voice. "I really don't think it's the right time to be fighting. We are in the middle of war, with the girls holding weapons and using their alices. We only have our alices, and Mikan's alice, which is very useful, so what should we do now?" Tristan said as he stared at Mikan smiling at him, and Natsume glaring at him for calling Mikan by her first name.

Tristan rolled his eyes at stared at Natsume, "Well?" "I think it would be much easier if we got all the girls away from each other. I mean, with all of them together we will easily lose." Ruka began as he looked at Natsume. "While you all are fighting with them, Polka and I will go straight to the source." Natsume said as a guy wanting to ask a question. "Wait why can't you just nullify the girls?" "If we did, they still would be attacking us with the weapons. Which means we would be nullifying their alices, and that's a waste of energy." Natsume coldly replied as the boy shrunk back into the large crowd.

"And if you can find a opening will fighting them just bind them to keep them from fighting until we nullify everyone from his control." Mikan smiled, seeming to be determined despite feeling lightheaded. "We all ready?" Natsume rolled his eyes at Mikan. The guys nodded at his question. Mikan's smile grew even more as she yelled happily, "THEN LET'S GO!" All the guys yelled, a 'Yeah' as they ran towards the school where the girls were patiently waiting.

The only ones there were Natsume and Mikan, with Ruka about to leave to help out when Mikan stopped him. "Ruka-pyon," "Yes, Sakura?" Ruka turned around as he saw Mikan smiled at him. "Good luck." "U-uh. Y-you too, S-Sakura." Ruka stuttered as he left with a blush on his face. Natsume frown at the both of them. "Polka, stop flirting, and let's go." "I'm NOT flirting." Mikan said as she glared at him. "Anyways, before we go off to find Christan, I want to read this letter I found addressed to me." Mikan said excitedly as she took out the crimson envelope.

Natsume widened his eyes at the sight of the letter. 'Shoot.' he thought as he got a flashback.

Five Years Back

It was a week after they buried the scorched body, and it was after everyone had visited the grave. It was class time, so there were barely anyone out. Natsume had skipped class for only one reason as he entered the forest. He walked some more as he went towards the grave. There were many gifts there such as; stuffed toys, candy, flowers, and etc. Natsume had no emotion inside, or out. He knelt down and settled the cherry letter on the front of the gifts.

He knew the letter would never age, as he bought it from Central Town. It was made by an alice that could keeps things lasting from weather. He stood up, and sighed as he looked at the cloudy sky. He glanced at the tomb stone once more, then went to his Sakura tree.

Present

'If she reads that I'm screwed.' Natsume thought as he saw Mikan was holding the _harmless_ letter with her adorable smile. He was quickly skimming through ways of getting the envelope from her, but she was a stubborn one who'll ask why.

"Polka," Natsume said, staring at Mikan. Mikan still didn't advert her attention from the letter to Natsume, even though she heard him. "Yea? What is it Nat-" Mikan couldn't even finish her sentence when Natsume crashed his lips onto hers. Mikan stared in shock, and became very rigid, as she barely was holding onto her note. However she was losing her self in Natsume's feelings that rang throughout her body. First came anger, then relief, then the last one was indecipherable for Mikan.

After another couple seconds, Natsume pulled away. He turned away from her and sighed in relief as he slipped the ruby letter into his pocket. Mikan who was spaced out, and came out of astonishment, looked at Natsume as heat was running to her face.

"NATSUME, WHAT WAS THAT KISS FOR THIS TIME?" Mikan screamed as her face was really red, from the kiss and the memory of the Christmas dance when they were ten. However Mikan knew there was this bizarre feeling in her, but she couldn't exactly figure out what it was so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Only to get your attention, Polka. Seriously we don't have the time to let you read your fancy letter." Natsume said bluntly with his back still to Mikan. "NATSUME! …Wait, where did my letter go?" Mikan's anger was replaced with confusion as she looked around for her letter, which had vanished into thin air.

"Maybe, it flew away." Natsume said as a breeze came across his face. "NOOOOO! I lost my letter!" Mikan sniffled. Natsume rolled his eyes, "Come on. Polka, we need to find Tanuka now." He said as he began walking with Mikan following him. Natsume had a tint of red on his face. Natsume had thought of something as they were leaving the forest, 'It tastes like strawberries.' Which meant one thing. He **enjoyed** the kiss, just like the one on that Christmas dance with Mikan.

Chiba teleported out the hospital , and into the classroom. From there, he began his search for Mikan. He ran until he saw everyone was fighting. "What's going on?" Chiba looked at the sight strangely. Now this is a sight you don't see very often, not even in Gakuen Alice.

Mikan was panting heavily, as Natsume was standing staring at Mikan. They ran throughout half the school and still couldn't find Christan. And they ran into several girls who were idle and were hiding to ambush anyone there. The girls didn't try going after Mikan, only Natsume. Mikan nullified their alices, while Natsume would take the weapon away from them and bind them to something.

"Where do you think he could be?" Mikan panted. "How should I know?" Natsume said. Mikan stood up straight, finally caught up on her breathe. She scratched her head as she was thinking places of where he could be hiding. "He could be hiding in Hotaru's room, it's filled with weapons. That Hotaru made; she does have the alice of inventing." Mikan thought. "Polka, that's a good idea. He could be there; for once you are using your brain." Natsume said as he began heading towards Hotaru's lab. "Thanks…. Wait, you just insulted me! Come back here, NATSUME!" Mikan ran to catch up with Natsume.

They kept walking towards Hotaru's lab, and eccentrically no one came to bother them. They stood in front of Hotaru's lab, and Natsume went ahead and opened the door. And it wasn't locked. They cautiously went inside, to see the room vacant of anything living. The room was only filled with contraptions, though it doesn't seem like anyone has been there.

Mikan went around the room, looking through things even though Hotaru told her to never touch in her lifetime. Curious Mikan is going to get it one day.

Mikan was looking across the table when she came upon something beautiful; a pink Sakura necklace. Beside it was a piece of paper with some words scribbled on it. Mikan put on the necklace, as she marveled at how pretty it looked. "Polka-dots!" "Huh?" Mikan broke her attention from the necklace as she stared at Natsume. "Stop being distracted. Well, they aren't here, where else do you think they could be?" "I don't know! I thought they would most likely be here, with all of these cool gadgets.

Natsume noticed Mikan wearing the choker on her neck. "Polka. What are you wearing?" "A necklace Hotaru invented." "Do you even know what it's even for?" "Yes." Mikan said as Natsume rolled his eyes as he turned his back to Mikan.

A couple minutes later, Natsume felt a tap on his back. "Yeah, Polka?" He turned around to be twitching in annoyance. "Polka- dots, what did you do?" He asked, to see no one else in the room. Several seconds later, Mikan slowly reappeared holding the necklace. "There's a button on here where it makes me invisible, and no one can hear my foot steps." Mikan stated. "I guess it's a part of that spying category of her inventions." Natsume scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan remembered something. "What?" Natsume looked over to the brunette. "I need to get something from my room!" Mikan went towards the door. She heard footsteps following her, so she stopped. "Natsume, you don't have to follow! I won't be long!" Mikan said. "I have to. A moron like you could easily fall for traps." Natsume smirked. "I'm not a moron! Trust me, I'll be back!" Mikan voiced. "…Fine. But don't take too long moron, or I'm going after you." Natsume said as she ran out of the room.

**So how was the chapter? Yeah, so I'll be updating soon again. So yeah, I love to thank these people for reviewing, favorite, and alert:**

**Yuri no Kimi**

**akadabra-kaching **

**The Innocent Bystander**

**Otaku-Mae**

**CutiePrincessPikachu**

**TohruLover**

**xmiku**

**z**

**Miya Suzukai**

**Cat**

**You guys are awesome! :D So Plz review! And I'll put up the chapter soon! :D**


	12. Where Am I?

**Hey guys! Sorry I took SOOOO long to update. It's because of school had started and stuff. Everything is going pretty good. Also I was wondering that I should rewrite this whole story once I put up the last chapter. I mean I was rereading this and got lost and noticed I need to rewrite some stuff here and there. And some of my friends read it and agreed with me. So I want to hear from you guys, should I or should I not? Here's your chappie!**

Mikan quickly ran through the hallways which eventually led her to her Oak door which held behind it her lovely room. She knew she needs to grab this thing she had kept from that Christmas when they were ten, how long ago it seems now. She swung open the door and peeked in, it was dark with the curtains closed. She stepped in when she noticed something.

She was not alone in this room.

The door quickly shut behind her and she automatically shut her eyes. "Well, look at what fell into my trap." a deep voice said. She opened her eyes to see Christan standing in front of her. She quickly took a step back, certainly not expecting them to have taken base in her room.

"I thought you were gone, I mean you and your body were separated for too long. You get to continue living on your annoying little life." He sighed as he shook his head. "However," he paused and looked at her with his smile, as she fearfully looked at him. "your short-lived life will end soon." He snapped his fingers.

Mikan sucked up cold air, worried about what he could possibly call to his aid. Then she noticed a person walking out of the shadows from the corner behind him. She widened her eyes in shock and took another step back. Hotaru had walked out with a knife in one hand with her dull purple eyes.

Mikan then remembered her alice, so she had to concentrate on Hotaru. However Hotaru kept evading then would attempt to hit Mikan. Hotaru is far too quick for her to focus her alice on.

Mikan would quickly react but each hit came closer to her. She knew she had to do something to bind Hotaru up or to nullify her or Christan.

Mikan was thinking on what to do in this situation, where it's most likely no one will come to her rescue. Hotaru pounced towards Mikan making another go, unluckily Mikan had slowly reacted and was going to dodge the steel knife.

Mikan was stunned, she didn't get hit but there was now a hole on her sleeve. But that was better than having a gash on the arm. Mikan looked at Hotaru who was running at her, with her body frozen to the spot.

She could tell Hotaru is trying to resist with all her will. Mikan was exhausted and knew she could nullify her at this moment. Which would then completely drain her energy. Then she wouldn't have any energy to actually do what she had promised; to get the source not the minions of his. She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to see her own best friend stabbing her as the last few moments in her life.

She heard a groan of disappointment, and felt no pain. So she slowly opened her eyes, to see Hotaru still trying to hit her but her knife laid away from her. But Natsume was blocking every attempt. "Natsume…" She stared at him. "Idiot! Hurry up and go!" he bellowed. She knew exactly what he meant by that, she thinks. So she ran towards to Christan, when Amami ran towards her, coming out of her hiding place.

Mikan knew Amami's skills of combat and especially with a weapon will get her if Hotaru couldn't, so she ran with all her might. She jumped at Christan, as did Amami. Then a ball of light surrounded the three, and Hotaru and Natsume had to look away until it vanished.

They're gone.

They looked to where they stood , with Hotaru now back to normal. They saw Amami unconscious with Mikan's alice stone which was slowly being consumed by the color black it seemed. They looked at the blade and their eyes widened; there was blood on the knife. But the main thing was, whose blood is it?

Mikan looked everywhere, it was the school. But it was strangely empty, she lifted her right hand and glanced at it. It was red and it's odor stunk of rust, she cringed at it. It's seems she still got slashed on the arm.

She heard footsteps echoing the hallways, sounding like they were heading towards her. She quickly turned around to see Christan with a dagger, and barely avoided it in time.

Mikan put her hand back on her bleeding wound, and continued to run. This is the school, but she knew there was something weird about it. She thought about it for a bit then came to a conclusion. This isn't anything like the school, it only was taking the appearance of it. She glanced behind her, and her eyes widened. Everything behind her was quickly fading into nothing, with Christan haven't taken any noticed at all. Only to be still chasing her with a smirk on his face.

What is this place?

Back at the school, all the girls were finally free from Christan's alice and everyone returned to their dorms. "So what is this, Naru?" Hotaru glared at the man in pink clad, who was observing the alice stone that laid in front of him. Natsume stared at the white wall sitting on a red and gold chair, with teachers pacing in and out. Checking on every student, while seeing what damages were created.

It seemed that everyone had calmed down, and was now cleaning up the mess. "Well?" Hotaru was getting impatient; she hated waiting. She took out her recently upgraded Baka gun and aimed it at the teacher's head.

He turned at her with a smile, scratching the back of his head. Natsume was getting tired of all this, and set the pile of papers beside Narumi on fire. Several teachers began screaming, when one teacher had put it out.

Once it had gone out he scolded Natsume for doing that, only to have his hair set on fire. Once the shrieking lecturer left the room, Hotaru glared at Natsume for being so reckless with his alice. Even though she could easily tell, that deep down inside, Natsume was really worried for Mikan as was she. But hasty actions won't help the vexing situation.

As for Chiba, who had ran into them running in the hallways, rolled his eyes has he cleaned up the burnt mess from Narumi's desk. He would've commented on Natsume and maybe provoke him. However he had no right to say anything, since he barely had any idea of what was exactly happening even though he had it clearly explained to him.

"Well," Narumi finally begun as the two anti-social students immediately placed their attention to him. "it seems that this is Mikan's alice stone. However, it's peculiar how her alice stone's color actually is some what being consumed by this… blackness. I'm not exactly sure of what's causing it. And you did say it that once they had disappeared, that this was all you two could find besides Amami?" he inquired as he glance at the resting Amami who was laying on a couch with a nurse watching over her.

"Yea." the two said. "Hmm… Why would she leave her alice stone behind, and especially that quick? I know that's it's impossible for anyone to make a alice stone that quick and a size of this too. I'm sure not even the strongest alice can even achieve it." Narumi said as he carefully set the stone on his hand. It was as big as an orange.

"I think I know what happened to them." a tired voice said which brought the three heads to turn to them. It was Amami who was sitting up on the couch as she shooed the nurse away.

Having caught their complete attention, she continued on. "Well, I remember when I finally received complete realization, Mikan was holding onto Christan using her alice it seemed. Then I noticed that Christan had pulled out a dagger, then a hole appeared and sucked the both of them in. When the hole was fading, it seemed that they were sucked into that orange alice stone." Amami said.

"So wait, you think that they both are in Mikan's alice stone?" Narumi asked. "Yes, I do. And I know it sounds crazy, but I'm serious." Amami said seriously. "Then do you know who you had hit under his control?" Natsume stared at her. "Nope," Amami shook her head. "It sounds impossible," Hotaru bluntly stated. "but anything is possible with that idiot. She's really gonna get it this time." She said as a dark aura emitted from her, sending chills down their spines.

Mikan was in the look-alike nurses' place of the elementary division, rapidly wrapping a bandage on her laceration. Christan was nowhere to be found after a good hour of running from him. She knew she had to move soon, or either he will come find her or the darkness will get her.

Once she was done, she opened the door and saw a glint of the blade and ducked as it smashed into the wall. She began to run again from the psycho manic who had pulled his weapon from the crumbling wall.

She noticed that the area was being consumed by the darkness twice it's speed now. "How long are you gonna run from me Mikan?" Christan asked. "I'm really getting bored of this now! Hurry up and face me! You know you can't run from me forever!" He complained.

' He's right, I can't run from him forever. But how can I defeat him? I mean besides his alice not being able to work against my alice. He has a weapon and knows combat maybe just as well as Amami and the others are. I'm useless! I'm just a burden!' Mikan thought as her heart felt heavy, she wanted to cry.

Then darkness covered the surroundings, though they both still stuck out. It seemed like it was endless no walls, no anything, except for the both of them. Mikan continued to run from Christan, but ended up tripping over her own foot and fell to the floor. Christan grinned, seeing that he has won. "It's over!" He yelled as he ran even faster towards the scared Mikan.

Hotaru, Natsume, and Amami were deep in thought of solutions. If Mikan and Christan were actually in there, how are they going to be able to get them out? They heard Narumi gasp and turned to see the alice stone had turned pitch black.

"W- What happened?" Amami asked. Hotaru glanced at Narumi. "I don't know! I was just looking at it's color slowly losing to the black, then next thing I know; it had turned completely black!"

'Mikan… I hope you are still okay…'

**Loved it? Also I'm sorry that this chapter is short! I promise th next one will be longer! I would like to thank these people for reviewing, and favorite:**

**akadabra-kaching**

**Mika-Chan13**

**z**

**hamandeggrock **

**OYYES123**

**If you are not on here, I apologize for that, my internet was acting odd.**

**So plz review! I'll update soon! :D**


End file.
